unfafandomcom-20200215-history
Crafting
The crafting trade is a business trade in Spera. It deals with the creation of items for use by either the user and/or others. Those who possess the ability to craft are called craftsmen. Process Crafting is a very easy to follow process. When one crafts, they must have these things in mind: *The expertise to build it. *Time and cost. *The effects and constraints. *The target demographic. *Legality. Expertise Expertise is a direct tie with the thing you trying to craft. When you want to build something, you must have not only the skill that corresponds directly with it; but the level of expertise in said skill to do so. The character who is building it must possess the ability to create the item, no matter what it is. For the different levels of builds, you must have a corresponding level of expertise in it. *'Simple:' Level 1 Expertise *'Medium:' Level 2 Expertise *'Hard:' Level 3 Expertise *'Complicated:' Level 4 Expertise *'Sophisticated:' Level 5 Expertise When speaking of being directly tied towards what you are building, you must be capable of discerning and translating it directly from the skill you have. Effects and Constraints There are many effects that can be employed on a piece of technology or item that has been built. With this in mind, there are a few things to take into account. *No item can grant new skills permanently. *No item, without staff approval, can grant skills that are banned on the skill page. *No item can be given effects that do not correspond with the user's expertise unless there is someone who can do so. The effects of the item are to be fair. When within the constraints of the effects, do not attempt to perform what is called "convoluted effects". This is the act of attempting to pool all the assets of the technology into the single effect bullet point/sentence. Be fair and acknowledge the limitations. Other than that, the effects themselves are free for the maker(s) to create. The maximum number of effects available for the expertise levels are below: *'Simple:' 1 Effect *'Medium:' 2 Effects *'Hard:' 4 Effects *'Complicated:' 8 Effects *'Sophisticated:' 16 Effects NOTE: Everything that is not listed in its effects will not be capable of being used. Time & Cost Building deals with time after it is initiated in the Invention Logs page. The amount of time required before the building is complete will be directly proportionate to the formula used to determine it. Time is calculated and translated into how many posts are required. Cost is a different thing, entirely. To craft , you'll need the money required to do so. Money can be used from your own amounts, or given by workers or "kickstarters". Usually, the amount of money required will be rather large for more sophisticated items; as such, asking for money from different legitimate sources are a good way to get money for it. To find the both of these without intensive math, simply go to the pre-created crafting calculator of Unreal Fantasy. See Also *Automatons, machines that have different crafting requirements due to innate complexity. Category:Player Hub Category:Trades